Magnet
by Bymeha
Summary: Un regard, une danse qui ne finit pas. Une simple chanson pour les autres, une réalité pour eux. Len x Rin. OS écrit sur un coup de tête, inspiré de la chanson " Magnet " à l'origine chantée par Miku et Luka.


**Résumé : **Un regard, une danse qui ne finit pas. Une simple chanson pour les autres, une réalité pour eux. OS écrit sur un coup de tête, inspiré de la chanson " Magnet " à l'origine chantée par Miku et Luka

**Pairing :** RinLen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Vocaloid et les chansons ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

><p>Tremblant, j'attends dans l'ombre l'instant où les lumières apparaissent, où les premières notes se jouent. Derrière les rideaux, j'entends la foule de spectateurs applaudir, siffler, crier, complètement excitée à l'idée de nous voir entrer sur scène.<p>

À ma droite, je te vois à peine, distinguant tes traits arrondis par la fin de l'enfance grâce à la faible lumière qui passe sous le rideau. Et encore une fois, mon cœur se serre, comme à chaque fois que je te vois. Tes fines lèvres brillantes s'étirent dans un sourire chaleureux. Je sens mon ventre se tordre, mon cœur battre plus vite.

Inconsciemment, je laisse mon regard dériver le long de ton corps, épousant ses courbes légères, devinant ses formes que je connaît déjà par cœur pour les avoir dévorées maintes et maintes fois des yeux, à la lueur de la flamme vacillante d'une bougie, lors de ces soirées interdites dont seuls toi et moi en connaissions l'existence. Ces nuits où nous ne formions plus qu'un, ces rares instants de répit et d'intimité où nous ne vivions plus que pour l'autre, se redécouvrant d'un point de vue amoureux. Les plus belles secondes de ma vie passées à tes côtés, à faire la connaissance de cette partie de toi que je suis le seul à connaître, ces secondes où je ne cesse pas de penser à toi ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Tu m'obsède complètement. Et pourtant, les autres n'y voient rien d'autre qu'une profonde affection.

Ils ne comprendrons jamais à quel point je t'aime.

Tu rougis, lèves tes yeux brillants vers moi, t'apprêtes à dire quelque chose. Les premières notes commencent, un air doux d'abord joué au piano. Tu m'offres un petit sourire qui m'est réservé, m'adresses un petit geste de la main et t'élances sur scène, en parfaite harmonie avec la musique.

Le rythme, comme impatient après une très courte pause s'endiable, s'accélère, passionné. Et puis soudain, la tempête se calme, et ta voix se fait entendre. Je souris à l'entente de ta voix qui montait dans les aigus. Cette voix que nous partageons…

Je sens mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérer encore. Ce sera bientôt à mon tour de te rejoindre, de mêler ma voix à la tienne.

En quelques seconde, je me tiens à tes côtés, inondé par la lumière des projecteurs. La foule nous accueille dans des cris, un fond diffus recouvert par la musique. Je te fixe un instant, remarquant enfin à quel point tu étais belle. Tu sembles le remarquer, me jette un coup d'œil et fais la même chose.

Ton regard s'illumine en me voyant, tes joues se colorent d'un rose délicieux. Pour un peu plus, tu te mettrais à trembler. Je commence à chanter.

Un pas en avant, un pas en arrière. Nous exécutons cette stupide chorégraphie, se rapprochant pour s'éloigner à nouveau, tel deux aimants. Pourtant, tu m'attire, c'est indéniable. Un masque de douleur recouvre nos visage à chaque pas qui nous éloigne. Mais la foule admirative ne le voit pas, à quel point cette chanson nous va bien.

Personne ne le voit.

Je chante de toutes mes forces, insufflant dans ses paroles mes réels sentiments te concernant. Derrière la synchronisation irréprochable de nos voix se cache une passion incroyable, mêlée d'ardeur et d'un sentiment d'empressement, cachant une pointe de tristesse. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser. Je t'aime à en crever.

Je ne vois que toi, ne te lâchant pas du regard. Faisant de même, tu fais voleter les plis de dentelle de ta robe, ondulant avec la beauté de la muse que tu incarnes à présent, me jetant de tant à autre un sourire plein de sincérité.

Nous arrivons à l'entracte, ce court moment où nos voix ne se font plus entendre pour laisser aux auditeurs le temps d'apprécier le travail des musiciens.

Tu tournoie autour de moi, pleine de grâce. Je me fais violence pour continuer, faisant mine de me retourner, de te fuir. La seule chose que je souhaite, c'est de te rejoindre, maintenant. Je te crie tout mon amour à travers cette chanson. Je ne supporte plus cette distance.

Et je craque.

Quittant ma position, j'avance vers le milieu de la scène, talonné par le cercle de lumière dirigé par un technicien qui n'y comprends rien. J'ignore royalement les exclamations outrées des autres, que ce soit Miku, Luka ou même notre producteur, cachés derrière le rideau.

Tu sembles tout d'abord surprise, puis, remarquant qu'ils nous observent avec des yeux ronds, tu t'avances également vers moi, improvisant quelques pas de danse pour accompagner la musique, calmant leurs soupçons.

Nous nous rapprochons timidement, nos doigts s'effleurant d'une manière incertaine, comme à la rencontre de deux papillons.

Tu as peur. Moi aussi.

Nos mains se joignent, nos doigts s'entrelacent pour ne plus se quitter. La vision de ton visage aussi proche du mien me trouble. Tu rougis, effleure ma joue de ton autre main. Je résiste difficilement à l'appel de tes lèvres dont le goût sucré est resté sur le bout de ma langue. Profitant des lumières qui ne savent plus où se mettre, je les caresse d'un baiser. Mon corps tout entier brûle d'amour pour toi.

L'ombre d'un sourire amusé apparaît sur mon visage en imaginant ce que pourraient penser les autres en nous voyant. Ce qui penseraient en voyant cet amour interdit qui nous lie si profondément, toi et moi. Eux qui pensaient que nous chantions cette chanson sans en comprendre les paroles, tout innocents que nous sommes.

Mais nous avons grandis depuis. Le sens de ces paroles nous est bien plus clair qu'à n'importe qui.

Nos visages se touchant presque, tu continue à chanter, de tout ton cœur. Nos micros s'entrecroisent, je te sers contre moi, caressant tendrement la peau nue de ton dos. Ce geste t'arrache un frisson que tu as du mal à me cacher. Dans mes bras, voilà que tu te mets à trembler.

Le public ne peut retenir un sifflement. Pour eux, ce n'est que du spectacle, après tout.

C'est comme si le rythme explosait d'un seul coup, accélérant brusquement, nos voix qui se fondaient en un unique écho le suivant avec aisance. Dans une parfaite symbiose, j'évolue sur scène dans une cadence rapide et frénétique, t'entraînant dans un valse enflammée.

Nos voix se fondent en une seule, raisonnant dans toute la salle. Le public se tait, stupéfait. Même moi, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi proche de toi.

À ton regard brillant, je comprends que tu ressens la même chose. Une vague de sentiments m'envahit. J'ai envie de pleurer, de hurler à quel point je t'aime. La chanson touche à sa fin, je le fais, fermant les yeux lorsque c'est ton tour.

Les dernières notes de piano sont jouées. Le public applaudit, crie, siffle, impressionné. Après un bref remerciement, nous retournons dans les coulisses, nos doigts toujours entrelacés. Poussant un bref soupir, je te regarde écouter les autres, qui nous félicitent.

Le rideau pourpre se referme derrière nous, pour s'ouvrir plus tard sur Miku et Luka, interprétant un de leurs duos préférés. Seuls dans la pièce, nous nous observons à la lueur de la bougie qui éclaire notre loge, immobiles.

Je fais un pas. Comme mon reflet dans un miroir, tu fais de même. Un sourire, une main qui s'avance. Une invitation silencieuse, puis une danse. Cette danse qui est la notre, cette danse qui ne finira jamais.

_« Mon amour, vous êtes tout pour moi. Dansons jusqu'à la fin du monde… »_

* * *

><p>En espérant que ça vous ai plu :)<p> 


End file.
